Eridon
Area: 40,000sqm Population Density: 30/sqm Population: 900,000 people Capital: 21,700 Highcastle: 15,360 Towns: 30 Urban Population: 172,060 Villages: 1,455 Sigil: A rearing lion over a field of yellow Capital: Stromheim Motto: Strength and Unity Ruling Family: Thealin Firewood: Named for the trees that frequently catch fire. The redwoods there don’t burn well, so they grow back quickly. Ashlands: Chaparral area south of The Savanna that is known for its frequent fires Hourglass: Sandy desert that was blasted over and over again by dragonbreath. Many of the sand is now glass, and some of that has been broken and shattered. :Transformed by dragon breath in battles :Transformed by dragons living there for better basking in the cooler northern air. Vulcus Lake: Is warmed by the unnaturally warm earth in the area. It is 70(f) at the surface and 80(f) at the bottom Dalag Wood: Named after someone named Dalag Town Names *Stromheim **Villages: 40 **Storm Giants live in an underwater castle in Stormscale lake **Gold Dragon splits its time between living in Stromheim (as an advisor) and in it’s underwater castle. *Copperhill **Villages: 43 **Named for the copper mines *Limestone **Villages: 48 **Produces a lot of Limestone *Newfort **Villages: 23 *Shirebrook **Villages: 32 *Whiteshore **Villages: 31 *Thornwood **Villages: 24 **In the Thornwood Forest *Rainwood **Villages: 52 **Rains a lot *Misty Rapids **Villages: 37 **Built in a valley that mists over in the mornings ***River next to town is steep with many rapids, protecting the town from monstrous incursion from the north. *Cauldron **Villages: 66 **Massive boiling geyser creates the river. ***Called “The Demon’s Cauldron” or sometimes “The Cauldron” used as an execution site ***bodies float down river and are eaten by monsters and stuff before reaching misty rapids **The Witch’s Kettle Inn *Kneecap **Villages: 57 **The Knee is the bend around the island, and the town caps the knee, thus, knee cap. **Elevation: 150ft **Statue of Quantarius built into the side of the cliff with a mechanised elevator to haul goods up. *Tassel **Villages: 59 **Borders both Mahtava and Kingdom **Elevation: 100ft **The forks in the canals are often referred to as legs, putting the town near the “hips” **The Lady’s Corset Inn **Tail Bone Tavern *Peatsburg **Villages: 47 **Lots of bogs **Elevation: 35ft *Longcast **Villages: 48 **Named for the men who fish from the top of the cliff down to the sea using silk lines **Birds of prey sometimes swipe fish mid reel. **Birds of prey are hunted **Elevation: 130ft *Highcastle **Villages: 32 **Elevation: 220ft **A set of massive lifts that use the power of the waterfall to raise and lower. *Bluecliff **Villages: 27 **Named after the blue cliffs **Elevation: 260ft *Confluence **Villages: 21 *Meadstead **Villages: 62 **Produces great amounts of mead, beer, and spirits *Keldoram **Villages: 53 **Primarily Dwarves **Elevation: Sea level **Mining Town *Tharnham **Villages: 47 **Primarily Dwarves **Mining Town *Mil Faldur **Villages: 43 **Overwhelmingly Dwarven **Elevation: Sea level *Fortune **Villages: 92 *Anvil **Villages: 39 *Heatstroke **Villages: 57 *Plainsview **Villages: 85 *Weatherlight **Villages: 45 *Pinespur **Villages: 62 *Clydesdale **Villages: 58 *Redport **Villages: 47 *Hillsborough **Villages: 25 *Rockwave **Villages: 34 County Names *Wake County **Capital: Clydesdale **Borders: Sea to the north, east and south, hills to the west **Towns: Redport, Hillsborough, Rockwave *Kell County **Capital: Pinespur **Borders: Ocean **Towns: *Flat County **Capital: Fortune **Borders: Hills and sea to the north, sea and hills to the east, hills and rivers to the **south, Woods to the west **Towns: Anvil, Heatstroke, Plainsview, Weatherlight *Dwarf County **Capital: Keldoram **Borders: Hills **Towns: Tharnham, Mil Faldur *Highcastle County **Capital: Highcastle **Borders: Canal to the west, Hills to the north, plains to the east, hills to the south **Towns: Bluecliff, Confluence, Meadstead *Cliff County **Capital: Kneecap **Borders: Canal to the west and south, forests to north and east **Towns: Longcast, Tassel, Peatsburg *Green County **Capital: Thornwood **Borders: Plains all around, swamp to the southeast, valley to the northwest **Towns: Cauldron, Misty Rapids, Rainwood *Split County **Capital: Newfort **Borders: Sea to west, south and east, plains and forest to the north **Towns: Shirebrook, Whiteshore *King County **Capital: Stromheim **Borders: Plains to the south, hills to the east, flatland to the north, canal to the west **Towns: Copperhill, Limestone Customs The dead are entombed in large catacombs beneath the various temples.